


Love Potion

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Potions, Witch AU, Witch Jae, Witch Sungjin, Witch Younghyun, Witches, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: "So what you're saying is... You're gonna spike his coffee with a love potion to make him fall in love with you? All because you think he's cute?" Sungjin asked, in disbelief that Jae would go this far."Yep! But then, he'll actually fall in love with me. Just you wait."





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> for the cc anon who suggested it.. hope u like it even tho its kinda off from what i tweeted abt??
> 
> also i think this is my least favorite work i've written so if it's bad im sorry
> 
> not betad and written over a weeks time.. so if half of this doesnt make sense sorry HDJSJD

”Hey, Jinnie. You know that cute guy who always keeps coming into the shop?” Jae asked Sungjin.

The two were witches. They owned a coffee shop together, but the back is where they did all the which stuff they did. 

Some people knew about them, some didn't. It never bothered them. Everyone was unique and different, and they just had happened to be witches.

”Yeah, why?” Sung in replied, having the feeling Jae was about to say something stupid.

”He’s real cute. I think I kinda like him. Which is why I'm gonna make a love potion so he’ll fall in love with me.” Jae said, smiling cheekily at the other.

Sungjin rolled his eyes. "Really, Jae?" He said. Jae nodded, "Yes, really!"

"So what you're saying is... You're gonna spike his coffee with a love potion to make him fall in love with you? All because you think he's cute?" Sungjin asked, in disbelief that Jae would go this far.

"Yep! But then, he'll actually fall in love with me. Just you wait." Jae said, running to the front to take orders.

Sungjin rolled his eyes and refilled the coffee creamers, not believing the stuff Jae put himself through.

—

It was after dark, the shop had closed hours ago. Right now, Jae was working on the love potion he was going to give one of their regular customers.

He read the book out loud to himself, repeating the ingredients as he saw them on his table. 

He added a few ingredients at a time, then stirring, trying his best to follow the recipe from their potion book.

”And, boom!” Jae said to himself, finally adding the last ingredient. He stirred it for a few minutes, then poured some of itinto a little bottle and sealed it tight. He put the bottle into his pocket and closed up the back.

He poured the rest into a potion bottle, sealed it, then put in on the shelf that had all of the leftover potions.

He turned off the kettle, and cleaned up after himself, knowing Sungjin would go to hell and back if he left a mess after himself.

Once he glanced over the room, deciding he did a pretty good job of cleaning, he turned off the light and shut the door that connected the back to the front.

He walked back to the front, and saw that Sungjin was waiting for him at one of the small tables, messing on his phone.

”You done? I’d like to go home and get some sleep before tomorrow shift.” Sungjin said, glaring at Jae for making him stay late.

”Yes, I’m done! Now we can go home, Mr grumpy pants.” Jae said, sticking his tongue out. The other rolled his eyes at Jae's immaturity.

The two walked out of the shop, locked the doors, and walked to their shared apartment.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sungjin asked, worried Jae fucked up the potion and made something completely different.

"I'm sure. Now stop worrying! If anything messes up it's my fault anyways." Jae said.

"Alright. But if things go wrong, I have the right to laugh at you."

Jae flicked Sungjin in the forehead, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It'll be fine!"

Once the two got home, Sungjin went to bed, and Jae went to shower.

He kept thinking to himself, was this really a good idea? But of course, the second side to him would say of course it's a good idea! But his nerves weren't calming down.

He ate a little something after his showered, then brushed his teeth and flossed.

Before we left the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed he was gaining weight back into his face, meaning he was healthy.

He smiled to himself in the mirror before turning off the light and heading to bed, the regular cure customer on his mind as he drifted into sleep.

—

It was the next morning, and things weren't as fine as Jae thought they would be. 

He assumed it'd be easy to do this, but turns out, it's not when you have nerves that wont calm down and make you assume the worst.

Another problem was, their regular wasn't here. And with Jae already on edge, he made himself worried.

Jae was panicking, where was the pretty boy? Their regular customer? What if he died single and alone?!

Sungjin, the other witch, snorted at him. "Calm down, lover boy. Your prince charming will be here soon, he said he had a morning meeting and he'd be late."

Right, of course. He was just at a morning meeting, he wasn't dead or anything.

Jae let out a small breath of relief, and occupied himself with the coffee machine as he waited for their regular, occasionally taking orders.

The shop was pretty empty, most people being at work or school. Jae cleaned over the countertops a few times.

He decided that was enough, so he sat the towel town and leaned one of his hands on the counter, his fingers tapping out of control as the nervousness in him buzzed.

"Hey, you good?" Said the boy that was just on Jae's mind, making Jae jump. As he was startled out of his thoughts, he felt his cheeks get hot.

"Oh! Hello! Yes, I'm okay. Regular?" Jae asked, blushing as Younghyun looked at him in amusement.

"Yep, for Younghyun." Was all the other said, before going to take a seat at his regular table.

"I already know your name, stupid." Jae said under his breath, quickly pouring in the potion into his drink.

Jae's stomach was filled with anxiety, but he was the one who thought of this idea.

He ignored the negative thoughts swirling around in his brain, and gave Younghyun the drink.

"Enjoy!" Jae said, face red and nervously going back to the counter.

Strange, Younghyun thought. Usually, Jae wasn't so, jittery. Well, he was, just not with nervousness.

But then again, Younghyun noticed Jae was always a bit nervous around him. This time, though, he looked so nervous he thought Jae was going to faint.

He whipped out his phone and took a sip of his drink. It tasted funny. It tasted like his normal order, just with something different.

He took a few more sips, and looked over at Jae, who was staring him down like a hawk.

Then he realized.

Jae has spiked it with a love potion. Younghyun smirked to himself, no wonder he was so nervous!

But little did Jae know, Younghyun was a witch too. Potions don't work on witches, only on humans.

The only reason he knew what the love potion tasted like was because he did the same thing in highschool.

He put it into his high school crushes' tea, but not before taking a sip so he knew what it'd taste like.

And maybe Younghyun already had a small crush on him, but doesn't hurt to play along, though. To mess around with the cute, nervous barista with beautiful eyes and a nice smile. 

When he noticed Jae still staring at him, he winked. Jae blushed darker and turned around quickly, whispering something to the man who was behind the counter with him.

"Do you think it worked?" Jae asked Sungjin nervously. Sungjin shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't watch you make the potion, so I don't even know if it was the right one."

Jae groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "This was a bad idea. I'm an idiot."

Sungjin just snorted, "You definitely are an idiot. But that's what makes you, you." He patted Jae on the back, before going to take orders for customers.

Jae sighed, and turned around. He noticed Younghyun was staring at him, a smirk on his lip.

Younghyun called Jae over. Jae looked to Sungjin, and all Sungjin mouthed to him was 'go.' 

Jae gulped, and went over to their regular, cute customer.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know the coffee tasted extra good today." He winked after he said that, making Jae blush.

"Really? Thanks." Jae said, rubbing the back of his neck. Younghyun smiled. He was so cute. 

"Hey, make sure you're the one who cleans my table today." Younghyun said, winking. Jae grew confused.

"I clean your table everyday, though? What's different?" Jae asked. He was so dense! He literally spiked Younghyun's drink and now he's oblivious and shy to his flirtations?

"I know, but this time it's important." Younghyun replied, taking a sip of his drink. Jae stared at him, eyes wide, until Sungjin yelled at him behind the counter to help him and another employee on the orders.

Jae walked back, and sighed. "So?" Sungjin asked. "How'd it go?" There was a smirk on his lips, knowing Jae was embarrassed.

"It worked, at least I think. He's really flirty, and I think he's gonna leave my number." Jae explained, making an order. 

Sungjin smiled, "Yeah! And isn't that what you wanted?" He asked. Jae shrugged. "I mean, yeah, but. I dunno. My anxiety is kicking into overdrive. It was a stupid decision. He's not literally in love with me and it's just a trance, he probably doesn't even like me."

Sungjin rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Jae? Have you seen the looks he's given you? Why does he always come back here and make sure you're the one who takes his order? He likes you, Jae. You were just too oblivious to see it. And you were so up in your head and made a stupid decision, and now you're having doubts and your insecurities are coming out to show."

"Well.. I guess you're right." Jae said, thinking about what Sungjin had just told him.

"Should I just tell him the truth?" Jae asked, looking at Sungjin. "If you think it's right, then go ahead." 

Jae sighed, "I'm stupid. I should have just confessed in the first place."

"Oh, shut up you." Sungjin sighed. "Look, he's leaving. Go clean his table."

Jae nodded, and blushed when Younghyun looked at him and smiled before leaving the cafe.

He went over to his table, and gasped when he saw what was written on the napkin left.

_Call me. or text, whichever you like ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Jae hurried and whiped the table clean, before going back to the counter. "Sungjin!" Jae cried.

"What'd he leave you?" Sungjin asked. "His number! He said for me to call him, or text, whichever I like."

Sungjin smirked, "So? Text him! Or are you just gonna stand there red faced and fantasizing about marrying him before shift is over?"

Jae blushed more. It's now or never.

 **Jae:** hey, it's Jae

 **Jae:** from the shop

 **Younghyun:** Hey :)

 **Younghyun:** how are you?

 **Jae:** anxious

 **Jae:** wbu

"I just told him I was anxious, because he asked me how I was doing. Now he's gonna ask why!" Jae groaned.

Sungjin snorted, "Just be fucking honest with him, man. Everything will work out. I can feel it." He smirked at the end, which made Jae slap his arm.

"Shut up, you weirdo! Just because we're witches doesn't mean we have the power to 'feel' things." Jae rolled his eyes.

After a short moment of silence, Jae's phone lit up, with a text from Younghyun.

Jae replied back, "I told him I had something to tell him, and to meet me by the park that's near here. Can you cover for me?" 

Jae looked at Sungjin with pleading eyes. Sungjin smirked, "Well, I don't know."

Jae sighed, "Look! I'll clean dishes for a month. Please?" He said, and Sungjin nodded.

"Okay, deal. But you better follo through! And use protection!" Sungjin yelled as Jae ran through the door, the cafe staring. 

Jae flipped him off. 

Younghyun told him he was sitting on a bench, so Jae put his phone and hands into his pocket, and began walking to the park.

He shivered as the air started to grow colder. Part of him wanting to ditch, but he couldn't leave Younghyun in the dust like this.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled when he saw Younghyun.

"Now or never," He whispered to himself. He walked over to were Younghyun was, and took a seat next to him. Younghyun turned and smiles to him.

"Hey." Younghyun said, smirking as Jae sat next to him on the bench, basically shaking with nervousness.

"What's up?" He said, and Jae took a deep breath. "Well, um. Basically I spiked your drink with a love potion because I like you and I make impulse decisions a lot and I felt like I needed to tell you before it wore off and you noticed or something. I don't know how they even really work so yeah I just-" 

And before Jae could finish talking, Younghyun put his hand over Jae's mouth. Jae looked at him with wide eyes.

Younghyun took his hand off of Jae's mouth, still smirking. "You talk quite a lot." 

Jae blushed, "I know. I'm sorry, I especially do it when I'm nervous." He chuckled.

Younghyun smiled, "Well. I'll just have you know, that potions don't work on me." 

Jae gasped, "What? How?" He asked. How could they not work?

"I'm a witch. Like you." Younghyun said, and Jae grew mortified.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, about the potion thing. I, oh man. I'm sorry." Jae rambled, making Younghyun chuckle.

"Hey, it's okay. You're lucky you're cute and I like you, or else I probably would've filed a police report or something." 

Jae blushed, "You like me?" Younghyun nodded. "Ever since I walked into your little coffee shop. I knew you were into me, I was just waiting for you to make a move. But I guess I'm the one who has to."

Younghyun leaned in, and soon the two were nose and nose. "Is this okay?" Younghyun whispered against his lips, before closing the distance.

Both men felt fireworks explode in their stomachs. When Younghyun tried to pull away, Jae grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him deeper.

Younghyun got out of his grasp, both of them breathing heavily. "C'mon. Why don't we go to my place, then get dinner?"

Jae nodded, and followe his lead.

 **Jae:** btw i dont think i'll be coming home tonight. close up shop for me

 **Sungjin:** use protection!!!


End file.
